culfandomcom-20200213-history
Alec Mason Wolfhaven
Alexander (Alec) Mason Wolfhaven (born on October 7th in Forks, Washington) is a member of both the Cullens and Castorian covens with his twin sister Isabelle. His parents are Aiden and Lillian Wolfhaven. He is the grandson of Aria and Landon Black as well as the adoptive grandson of Aurora and Aro Castorian and Jacob Black. He is the great-grandson of Emmett and Rosaile Cullens and Edward and Bella Cullens. Alec is the great-great grandson of Dr. Carlisle Cullens. His faceclaim is Matthew Daddario. Biography Early Life Alec was born to Lillian and Aiden Wolfhaven along with his twin sister on October 7th in Forks, Washington. When his mother was pregnant with Alec and Izzy, she became ill and her body had difficulties carrying the twins. In an effort to help her, Aiden tracked down his paternal grandmother Sophie, who is a Nephilim, and Sophie donated her blood to Lillian. After receiving the blood, Lillian and the twins were exposed to human, vampire, and angel blood. Once the twins were born, Lillian lost the angelic blood, but noticed it's properties showing up in the twins. To make sure they were given the full powers and abilities associated with angelic blood, Sophie appeared with a special instrument called the Mortal Cup She had each of her great-grandchildren drink from it, ensuring their status as Nephilim or Shadowhunters. Sophie connected the Wolfhavens with the nearest Shadowhunter Institute in Seattle, so the twins could begin training. Physical Appearance Alec stands very tall at 6'3. He has a slim but athletic build due to his training. In his free time he enjoys boxing as a way to keep in shape. He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. His skin is pale due to the vampire venom, but olive tones show through. Personality and Traits Alec is brave, caring, and compassionate. He is blunt and straightforward as he never grew accustomed to pretenses. Alec can be self-conscious and serious in a lot of situations; in this sense, Alec is very much the opposite of his twin sister. Alec leans towards more cautious and practical decisions, except perhaps when it comes to the well-being of those he loves. Alec is very protective of his family and tends to assume the most responsibility. Alec served as the protector and healer in the group, frequently putting himself in danger to protect them. Alec always responded well to having people relying on him and turning to him with problems. Though he is also committed to the accomplishment of their task and following Clave law, Alec would do anything, even defy authority, if it would help his friends. He also dislikes seeing his loved ones in pain and is just as hurt when he cannot do anything to ease their sorrow; he would even choose to suffer with them instead of even considering leaving them behind. Powers and Abilities * Vampire abilities: sharp senses, superhuman strength, speed, endurance, healing factor, and agility * Nephilim physiology: Being Nephilim, Alec possesses a variety of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to him by the angel blood of Raziel in his veins and also by the angelic Marks of the Gray Book. This includes enhanced strength, speed, agility, stamina, and coordination, which continue to improve over time and practice. ** The Sight: As a Shadowhunter, Alec is naturally and easily able to see through most magical illusions and layers of glamour over reality. ** Runic magic: Due to the angel blood in their veins, all Shadowhunters are able to apply runes on their skin without any real danger. These Marks, in turn, give varied effects that serve to benefit the wearer. ** Use of heavenly weapons: As a Shadowhunter, Alec is also able to perform tasks unique to their species, such as the ability to use and call on the power of angels for their seraph blades, as well as to handle any heavenly weapons or objects with effect, which would normally not work for other species. In particular, these are tools made of adamas and forged by Iron Sisters. * Archery: Alec is particularly good at archery.